Cow Girls & MC Bikers
by Storywriter905
Summary: Jax can handle bullets flying, crow-eaters hang over him and other dangerous shits but can he handle a 50 kg girl who works with half a ton animals and cowboy attitude. Read and find out. (Jax&Oc)
1. CG & MCB Chapter 1

Author Note.

Hi everyone, this is my first story so am kind of nervous but I hope you like it and please review.

Warning: this story is not going to follow the TV shows events in the order they come in the show. Bad language and smut.

Disclaim all ownership on the Sons of Anarchy characters and song lyrics.

Only own my OCs.

(Jax&Oc)

 _Phone calls_

Text messages

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

Another language 

Story

Summary:Jax can handle bullets flying, crow-eaters hang over him and other dangerous shits but can he handle a 110 Ibs girl who works with half a ton animals and cowboy attitude.

Read it to find out.

* * *

Cow Girls and MC Bikers

Chapter.1

Jax and Abel were on the parking lot to the grocery store to stock up the clubhouse with supplies and to their houses, when they saw a worker standing by the door to put something up.

"Daddy, daddy look" Four years old Abel said while pulling on Jaxs Jeans and pointing at the poster on the window beside the door,

"Horses"

On the poster they saw a beautiful blond hair Girl riding a horse bareback and bull riders with a text saying:

WESTERN FESTIVAL IS COMING TO CHARMING THIS WEEKEND.

You will get to see some amazing talents, beautiful partnership and dangerous events.

" Have you heard about the festival that's on its way here, with lots of food and Tivoli games but also horse shows, A girl group called Starlights is coming, they are a trick riders actually really good,some bull riders too, on the day there're family events and later on the evening there will be a barbeque, live music and dancing. My cousin went to this festival last year and she told me it was assome. " the worker said before walking back inside the store.

"Can we go, please daddy please" Abel said while putting his best puppy face on and look at his dad.

" we will see if can buddy no promises, come on we got to hurry to TM" Jax said and took his sons hand and walk in to the store.

About fifteen minutes after they were out again and into the car on their way to Teller-Morrow automotive repair shop, Jax got out of his ma's car and opened the backseat where Abel is and got him out then he moved to get the stuff out of the trunk, when he closed the trunk he saw his mom Gemma coming his way and Abel running towards her in a fast speed.

"Nana, Nana I saw a big picture with horses and bulls on the store window"

"Hey buddy, really what kind of pictures?"

" There was text on it and a picture on with a Girl riding a horse and a man riding a bull, the boy said there will be food, games and a group called Starlights coming here, I want to go pretty please"

Gemma looked at her son, who had walked up to them.

"Jax what's he talking about?"

"It's some western festival shit coming to town this weekend, horses, bulls and that shit"

"I wanna go, I wanna go please!"

"Abel I told you we'll see if we can go, stop nagging"

"Come on sweetheart let's make some lunch"

Gemma took Abels hand and walked into the clubhouse, Jax turned to the car and picked up the bags from the store and went inside.

* * *

Emily 's Pov.

To drive for three fucking days in this heat isn't good for us or the horses in the back that's why it's taking us so long to get where we going... Charming was it?

sounds like a cute little town.

anyway back to why it takes us so long, it's because you only get to drive horses for 8 hours straight then you have to take a break and take them out, water them, feed and let them walk or run around for a bit.

But me and the boss shortened the time to 6 hours because it's so hot and because we drivers can get a break and change drivers.

Well maybe I should introduce myself my name is Emily Jonsson and am 25 years old, I move too USA from Sweden to work with horses and learn more when I was 18 years old with my boyfriend, but maybe you can figure out what happened, work my ass of to provide for us, pay for everything so he could focus on his dream, it was never enough, verbal abuse and cheated with my colleague in my bed and apartment I rented.

I know his was a jerk, asshole a motherfucking idiot but am over it except will never trust a man with my heart again.

But that's how I found my boss James and this circuit also got the job as a horse trainer for the trick rider group Starlights, a group of 7 girls doing tricks on horses. which am pretty good at but only my closest friends and boss knows about that so far.

Now we're on the way to our last stop and new training base.

Charming.

Am driving one of the trucks with my friends Amy and Alex blasting the AC together with music from my IPod and us singing along to:

Talking body by Tove Lo

Get low by Dillion Francis

one of our favorites

Oh yeah so what by Will Sparks

You know you like it by DJ snake and Aluna George

we were just in the end of This summer by Maroon 5 when I saw a sign beside the road,

"Look girls 12 miles to Charming almost there"

"Finally " Amy yelled "thought we never get there" both me and Alex laughed at her dramatic act.

Amy is the young one in our group only just turned 21 years old and is the drama queen, Alex is the badass and is 22 yeas old and me well am in the between I think, can be dramatic, badass and an angel if I have to.

"I just want to load everything off eat shower and then go to sleep in a nice soft bed" I dreamed away while looking at the road 'almost there'.


	2. CG & MCB Chapter 2

Author note.

Hi everyone I hope you like the first chapter and please review, point out what I can change or if I spelled something wrong so I don't keep doing the same mistakes.

And if you want me to add something please let me know:-)

I also wanna thank everyone that's following and reviewing my story it warms my heart and motivate me to keep writing:-)

Disclaim all ownership on the Sons of Anarchy characters and song lyrics.

Only own my OCs.

 _Phone calls_

Text messages

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

Another language

Story

Chapter 2. No one's pov.

Finally after three days Emily and the rest of the crew arrived in Charming and are now parking their trucks, horse transports and cars at the big farm. She, her boss James and his Wife Joanna bought, to use as a base for training, possibly riding school or a horse center for special needs, and other stuff.

The farm is about 2 miles outside of Charming, you can see little of the farm from the road, it has a big gate entrances with the color white, and about a 1 mile white fence along the regular road before the gate and 500 meters towards the courtyard on both sides, also a couple of smaller and bigger meadows around the lands, so the horses have a big space to run around in.

The courtyard is a pretty big one and the club house is a little bigger than a regular house, there they have their meetings or meals together and some dorms where the girls can sleep sometimes or people who are on the training camps.

There's a couple of cabins on the land not far from the stables where the workers will be living and there two stables with 20 boxes and stalls in both of them, 1 garage with the tools and tractors and others useful machines, 1 barn where the feed is and 1 shavings barn in each of the stables. Training paddocks is in the back of the buildings, the indoor riding area is connected with one of the stables and they have many trails to rid on in the woods.

James and his wife will be living in a regular size house a couple of meters from the club house and Emily has also a regular size house but is a little closer to the stables.

Emily's pov.

Finally after three days and 14 miles they had arrived to their new base and her new home.

Her friends had fallen asleep once again and the time was just little after 3pm, Alex is real easy to wake up it's like you only have to touch her or say her name her eyes cracks open straight away.

But Amy is a hard nut to crack, she can probable sleep through a warzone or the biggest thunderstorm in the world, (Many think am joking but am not).

I parked the horse transport I drove near the stable for private horses and turn it off.

'Alright, time to wake them up and start working'

"Alex wake up, we're here" I said while poking her arm, Alex crack one eye open and then the other one while she looked around.

"Are we really here?" she asked

"Yea" I said with one of my goofy smiles

She just looked at me and laughed at me while shaking her head.

She turned towards Amy "Time to wake up sleeping beauty here, whose turn is it?"

"I don't know can't remember who did it last time" I said taking out the keys

"How about paper, rock and scissor?" Alex asked at the same time putting her hand towards me.

"Okey, but don't turn in to a demon bitch when you lose" I said with my ´am gonna win look´

"That happened one time, when will you let it go, you evil past demon."

I just laughed and poked her"Never"

She snorted and smirked "let's do this so we can get started"

We counted together "1,2,3" and we put our hands towards each other, I had a rock hand she had a scissor." Haha I won yees" while pumping my fist in the air.

Alex closed her eyes and slammed her hands on dash board "fuck, how come you always win?"

"It's called talent" I answered with a smirk before getting out of the truck.

I could hear the horses dance around in the transport as I went in the front and opened the door and climbed inside, there were six horses in the truck and two of them were Alex's and Amy's trick horses and two was mine, the last two is younglings in training.

There's seven girls in Starlights, they are from the age of 17 to 22 each of them have two horses at their disposal one they own themselves the other as a backup if the first one cant perform.

So we have 14 horses for the group and 15 horses for trail rids or riding school but 5 of them is younglings that James and I are training but mostly me.

"Hey Apache, how you doing?" I asked as I went to one of the horses closest to the door,

He answered with a cute sound and lifted is head towards me, he flicked is ears and scraped with his hoof.

Apache is a mixed horse half Knabstrup and half new forest, his coat is white, brown and grey spotted and his mane-comb shaped like a Mohawk, 22 years old and has been with me sense I was 15 my most loyal friend, his really calm horse so he helps me a lot with the other horses who needs help.

My second horse is a 16 year old paint horse and my trick riding horse named Mystery but called Misty. She's acts like a young horse sometimes but has an amazing personality, friendly towards the people she likes and mean towards those she doesn't like,

She is a great friend and partner.

"You all will be getting out of here soon just be patient" I said to all of them.

A few seconds later there were a high squeaky scream.

'And now Amy's up, just in time' I laughed and walked out of the transport and I saw a angry soaking wet Amy standing beside a hysterical laughing Alex, at that moment I knew this was home.

I tried to keep it together but failed by a lot.

"Come on girls let's start working and I when treat you both for dinner in town" I told them.

That made Amy stop being angry because she loves food but hates to pay for it,

"yees, let's go to work" Amy said while dance around waving her arms.

Alex and Me just laughed once again and walked towards the transports end so we can let the horses out, lucky we got the two easiest young horses to unload, we let the horses out in the big meadow and we just saw how happy they were. They were running, bucking, rearing and chasing each other.

We kept unloading all the horses stuff and other that was important, before we went to the others to help around.

Cant wait till were done with this place, then we only has a week till the last festival for now.

So much to do, so little time.


	3. CG & MCB Chapter 3

Author Note.

Hi Everyone I hope you all like my story so far, please review and tell me if it's something you want me to add or need to change so I can become a better writer.

 **Disclaim all ownership of the Sons of Anarchy characters or song lyrics I don't write myself.**

 **Only owns my OCs or lyrics I've written.**

 _Phone calls_

Text messages

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

 **Another language**

Story

* * *

Chapter 3. Jax's pov.

I sat at the MT's club house with my brothers drinking a beer and am bored as hell, Neeta Abels nanny picked him up awhile ago, it was kind of quiet inside right now Juice and Chibs played pool, Tig and Bobby sat and played tarts and looked like Tig is losing.

The others I've no idea where they are either in the garage working on a car or fucking some sweet butt that's around.

The club door slammed open and Clay walked with his heavy step into the room yelling.

"Church." and walked right into their meeting room.

I sat down on my chair slummed down into a comfortable way and waited on everybody.

It took 5 minutes til everyone was here, then Clay stood up and threw down some papers at the table which I picked one up and looked at it.

It looked like a contract concerning buying a Farm.

"I just got the word that the old man outside of Charming sold his farm"

"Which old man?" Juice asked looked like a question mark.

"Mr Greenbush the grumpy one" Tig said with a smirk.

"Yea y'ou don remember Juice-boy the old man that whooped ur ass" Chibs laughed with the rest of the brothers

While Juice was beet red in his face and stayed quiet.

"Hey Bobby that may explain all the trucks we saw driving through today" I looked at the boys in the back saw it was Dag saying it.

"Anyhow he sold his place 3 months ago to three people, 30 year old James Matthews and his wife Joanna also their partner Emily Jonsson 25 years old" Clay continued while I looked at the papers half listening of what Clay said.

He got my attention again when he asked Juice to find out what's with all the trucks and people.

I raised my hand to get the word, "There is a Western Festival next weekend"

They all looked at me funny ,"Abel wont stop nagging about going, they probable a part of it the Festival."

"Really a Western Festival, da't can be a lot of fun ey" Chibs said with a smile and nodding with some other brothers. Clay sat down and smile "ey it can, how about we go and give them a big welcome to Charming, and see what's so special about Western."

Clay finished the meeting and everyone headed out.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Chibs standing there with is fucking smirk on his face.

"ay Jackie-boy how about da't dinner at Deb's Diner, stil' indebt since da't pool game last week" he laughed

"Alright just gonna get Opie too, met you outside" Chibs nodded and headed out while I went to the bar where Opie sat.

"Oy Ope how about some dinner at Deb's Diner my treat"

"Sure, let me just call my pops so he knows not do dinner to me, just the kids"

Opie made the call fast and we walked out to see Chibs by the bikes and some Croweaters walking towards the door to start working.

I got to my bike and started it waiting for Chibs and Opie then we were off.

* * *

 **Back to the Farm:**

Emily and her Girls where almost finished putting everything away where it should be, the horses is being taking care of and they were on their way to her house so they could get cleaned up and less dirty, when The Queen of the Bitches Tanya and her followers walking straight towards them.

"I wanna book the training area from 10 am to 14 pm tomorrow to train for the festival, so my horse will better be ready by 10 to 10 am" Tanya bitch to all of them.

Alex was pissed off and started to walk towards Tanya with a raised fist,

"Listen You little Bi," was all Alex got out before Emily put a hand up to stop her for doing something stupid,

Emily walked silently right in front of Tanya because she's not afraid of her and looked her right in the eyes and said with a calm voice too calm for Tanyas liking but with a hidden deadly force in it . "First of all Tanya I don't work for you and my job is not to tack-up your horse it's no one's job but your own, am the horse trainer not your groomer, Second of all nobody will train the routines that I know both you and your horse already can, in the next two days because of the new environment for the horses and we need to set up the Festival stuff first. Something you should already know too and if you have some complaining go to your own trainer or write it down if you know how." Then she walked calmly away with Amy and Alex behind her towards their original destination.

Emily's Pov.

"How fucking dare she demand that from you or anyone for that matter" Alex raging with clenched fist while we walked towards my house.

Amy was red like a tomato she was that angry. " Demand from anyone?, what about the horse everybody knows you let it settle in first, and How can you be so fucking calm about ti's?" Turning towards me.

"It's called practice, a lot of practice"

"You do know she just want a reaction from you guys right, so I didn't give her one I have a saying I repeat in my head; **Nicka och Le,Nicka och Le.** "

"What does it mean?"Alex wondered

"It means something like; _**Nod your head and keep smiling**_ **,** used it a lot back home."

We walk in silence for a while,

"come on let's hurry up because am starving" Amy said with her silly smile, Alex and me just looked at her and started laughing

* * *

Nobodys pov.

It took 40 minutes for the girl to get ready,

Alex had her black skinny jeans with a white tight tank top and dark green checkered long-sleeved shirt that she drawn up to her elbows and done a knot just under her chest together with her favorite white snikers, she had her black hair with ombre green colored in a high Ponytail and natural make-up but a little darker.

Amy had her tight Jeans skirt on together with her light pink blouse and black flats, her blonde hair in a natural wave and natural make-up.

Emily took her simple short shorts and her red checkered blouse with a knot just above her navel, her favorite black boots, and her blonde hair with purple ombre got down and curly together with a little Smokey make-up.

Now all of the girls were ready to find some dinner in their new town.

They got out and went to Alex's Pickup but Emily drove it, they plugged in her IPod and blasted the radio with

Honey. I'm Good by Andy Grammer

Freaks By Timmy trumpet, Savage

The last song they blasted before they stopped in the parking lot of a diner called Deb's Diner was All American Dream by Scotch & Brandy.

* * *

Emily's Pov.

Cruising into town blasting music with windows down, well that's how we girls roll.

We were blasting one of our favorite songs All American Dream by Scotch & Brandy, Alex standing on the platform in the back, dancing like she always did, Amy going all out with singing and we're laughing. I cant stop thinking' this is life' having fun whenever you can.

We still play that song and laughing when we parked by a Diner called Deb's Diner, I stopped the car and the music died but we're still laughing. I get out of the car followed by Amy and Alex jumping from the back, I look around and see a couple of cars.

When they got closer towards the door I see three guys smoking beside their bikes, wearing jeans, a jumper and leather west on with some patches.

The closest too us looked a little older than us and dark brown hair maybe little grey but cant really see but you could see the scar on one of his cheek.

The second one looked a little bigger than the first one a lot of beard and has a woolen hat on him.

The last one was one of the hot ones; blue jeans hanging little low, a reaper t-shirt under the west, and ear length blonde slicked back hair, I bet hundred dollars his eyes is just as sexy like the rest of him.

After I scanned them real quick I turned to my girls and we walked while smirking into the diner passing boys that's standing by their cars cat calling us, or calling us over to them but like always we keep going, letting them come to us.

As we walked by the boys beside their bikes I looked up to meet the blonde boys eyes and it was like your drowning but I pulled myself together and gave one of my sexy smiles and kept walking, could feel his eyes following me as we got into the diner.

* * *

 **Hi everyone I really hope you like this chapter so please review**

 **Now they have finally met and I try to speed it up a bit so it don't get so boring for u all but please let me know if there's changing needed.**

 **For those how wonder what language I used; it's Swedish and might turn up in the story since she's from Sweden.**

 **And please check out my new story: Where the wind takes us. And say what you think about it.**

 **Best regards Storywriter905.**


	4. CG & MCB Chapter 4

Author Note.

Hi Everyone I hope you all like my story so far, please review and tell me if it's something you want me to add or need to change so I can become a better writer.

Sorry for the late update have been busy with work and haven't been in the mood.

 **Disclaim all ownership of the Sons of Anarchy characters or song lyrics I don't write myself.**

 **Only owns my OCs or lyrics I've written.**

 _Phone calls_

Text messages

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

Another language

Story

* * *

Chapter 4.

Jax's pov

The boys and I stood outside Deb's by our bikes to take a smoke before going inside,

I saw some teenage boys joking around by their cars; I shake my head at them.

Some girls walk by and I give them a wink with my eye and my sexy smirk, one of them smiles back at me and keeps walking in.

Suddenly there was a loud sound, music blasting you could hear the music clearly before we saw the car it was All American Dream by Scotch & Brandy.

"I bet 50 bucks it's some crazie ass brats driving his daddy's car" Opie said

"haha ya am in, what u say Jackie-boy" I heard chibs

I took a last drag from my cigarette before throwing it on the ground, the music got louder and now we could see the headlights of the car.

But what surprised me was that it wasn't some punkass brats but three girls in a dark colored pick-up instead.

Windows down, radio blasting and one of the girls is dancing on the platform in the back, the other two singing along to the song while laughing.

It's weird the site of this much happiness, I cant stop myself from smiling. I wonder where they're going and hoping a little bit they will turn in to Deb's diner, a small tingling feeling happens when I see them turning and parking a couple of cars away.

"It looks like you boys owe me 50 bucks each." I said while turning towards my brothers with a smirk and nod my head towards the girls' car.

I hear the boys around us start to whistle, and I turn around just in the same moment that the girls' gets out of the car, it was like everything stopped and was going in slow motion.

The girl from the passenger side got out first a young looking blonde, wearing a tight thigh length skirt with a light checkered pink blouse, looking like a goody toe shoe.

The girl from the back of the Car jumped off smooth like a cat, she threw an arm around the blonde one still laughing, I could see she had black hair shifting some green color and wearing ass tight jeans and a green checkered shirt, Kin'da badass looking.

Then it's like someone took my breath away.

The driver walked in front of the car towards the door, as they walk I see her blonde hair's has the color purple in it, and how her legs moved in those tight short shorts and boots, I feel my jeans tighten as they walk closer, the other two girls was hot too but there is something about that girl with purple hair that makes me want to know her and I recognize her somewhere but cant place her.

I slowly got back to reality when I heard those brats Cat-calling them or calling them over,

I suddenly wanted to go over there and beat the hell out of them for it, but I cant get in trouble for some chick I don't know.

The purple hair girl walks in the front scanning their surroundings.

Ignoring the calls and kept walking something that made me kin'da happy I looked down to the ground, 'damn Jax pull yourself together, you sound like a cheesy girl'.

Just as I looked up I got eye contact with the purple hair girl, I give her my best sexy smiles and a wink, overjoyed inside when she gave me a hot an' sexy smile back as they walk in I couldn't keep me eyes from following her.

"Damn who's the hot chicks" I hear Opie say with a low whistle

"no fucking idea but sure gonna found out" I answered so low they probable didn't hear me.

"le's go, am starvin' an' Jackie here owe me a dinner" Chibs said while putting a hand on my shoulder pushing towards the door and got inside.

* * *

Nobody's pov.

When the girls got in through the doors it was like the time stopped everybody starred at them, Emily look around like she always did and found at booth in the back by the window, as they walked to their seat a couple of young boys started to whistle, laughing and bumping their fist at each other.

The girls didn't pay them any attention at all probably nobody did, they just passed them and sat them because like Amy had said before she was starving and a starving Amy is not someone you mess with.

Alex sat down with back towards the door, Amy and Emily sat so they could see everyone else.

A waitress came to them," Hay darlings here you go and do any of you know what you wanna drink?"

The girls looked down at the menus a couple of seconds then looked up again pretty quick.

Amy started "I will have a burger with fries and a coke to drink, thank you" with a smile and looked over to Alex "I will have the same except with a beer instead, thanks" the waitress wrote quickly before looking up towards Emily "I'll have the same and a coke to drink, thank you Doris" with a smile when she read the name on her shirt. "alright comin' righ up, darlings" with a smile she walked away.

It was pretty quiet in there right now people talking, small laughing. It was cozy. Some posters about the Festival where on the walls and other stuff, pictures.

"Alex you should be a little more careful next time you ride in the back, don't want u' to get hurt" Amy said with a worried face and Emily just looked out the window thinking about something else.

"Please I stand up on a moving horse, a little car surfing is nothing, mother hen" Alex said with her humor voice and carefree face, while she played with the salt and pepper.

"I know but I will never stop being a mother hen u' know that." Amy said now with her own humor and happier voice.

"Hey Emily, what's up?" Amy said, Emily turned and looking at the two and said with a smirking smile "The Sky" and giggled

"whats with the eyeing outside" Alex asked Emily with a smirk and lifting her eyebrows.

Emily looked down on the table and starred at the paper towel, trying to avoid too answer.

"I don't know what yu mean, I just check our surroundings like always do." Finally looking up with one of her poker face that everybody has trouble reading.

"Hey don't give me that crap I saw what I saw, u missy were totally eyeing that blonde biker outside" you totally did" Amy agreed Alex.

Suddenly the whole diner got quiet as the door opened and in came three men with leather Cuts, the same that stood outside by their bikes, they sat down a couple booths away from the girls Opie and Chibs sat with their backs to them while Jax sat on the other side, everybody starts talking again like before.

Emily saw the blonde haired boy looking at her. Like the girl she's, she rather stares back then looking down and that's what she does with one of her eyebrow up challenging him.

Their starring contest got interrupted by the waitress that delivered their food.

"Here you go girls, enjoy" Doris said while she put down the food.

"thanks, excuse me who are those guy over there?" Emily asked while nodding her head at the blonde haired boy.

"oh those they're Sons of Anarchy, they call themselves motorcycle club, but everyone knows they are more than that. Some hates them; some have no problems with them but something I know they'll do anything for this town and the people in it."

" okey thanks"

"no problem hun's" she left their table.

The girls started to eat their food.

* * *

 **I hope you like this chapter I have a little writers block so it might be a while till the next one comes out.**

 **if you have some ideas or tips please let me now,**

 **and pls review.**


End file.
